


Late Night Texts

by RedHood777



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunk Texting, F/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28968759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHood777/pseuds/RedHood777
Summary: I suck at tags and Mercury and Neo are texting eachother
Relationships: Mercury Black/Neopolitan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at tags, and this is my first fic so bare with me on this alright

***Spoon* 2:35 AM**

Hey sneo can I shtay at your place for the night?

***Ice Cream* 2:36 AM**

Mercury do you have any idea what time it is  
right now?!!

***Spoon* 2:37 AM**

Idk can't really see well, or talk well, or do almost anything in general rally

***Ice Cream* 2:38 AM**

Are seriously you drunk right now?!!

***Spoon* 2:39 AM**

...perhaps

***Ice Cream* 2:40 AM**

Fine let me put on some clothes and I'll be on  
my way to pick your drunk ass up

***Spoon* 2:41 AM**

Thanks babe

***Ice Cream* 2:42 AM**

You're lucky I love u, drunken ass

**Spoon 2:43 AM**

Love you too


	2. No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercury has no excuse for why he wants to talk Neo late at night, Mercury gets offended and Neo tries to make it better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IDK WHY I'M DOING THIS BUT here i am.

***Spoon* 1:26 Am**

hey so quick question?

***Ice Cream* 1:27 Am**

Again with the questions late at Night what is it, Mercury?

***Spoon* 1:28 Am**

Ok cranky pants calm down

***Spoon* 1:28 Am**

I just wanted to ask if u and me would still be together if we were boy and girl

***Ice Cream* 1:29 Am**

We are boy and girl Merc

***Spoon* 1:30 Am**

I meant if our genders were swapped before we met each other

***Ice Cream* 1:31 Am**

Ok well are we the same as we are now

***Spoon* 1:32 Am**

No

***Ice Cream* 1:32 Am**

ok well that's easy no

***Spoon* 1:33 Am**

Really?

***Ice Cream* 1:34 Am**

yea man, it could never work between us so there would be no point in trying

***Spoon* 1:36 Am**

r u sure u don't even wanna try? U know cause I always thought we'd be together no matter what happens

***Ice Cream* 1:37 Am**

yep 100% sure

***Spoon* 1:38 Am**

wow ok I guess that's it then goodnight

***Ice Cream* 1:39 Am**

night

***Ice Cream* 1:47 Am**

hey, Merc you know I was kidding, right?

***Ice Cream* 1:51 Am**

Merc u can't actually believe what I said right?

***Ice Cream* 1:54 Am**

???Mercury???

***Ice Cream* 1:56 Am**

MERCURY!!! c'mon Mercury you know I was just kidding right??!!!

***Ice Cream* 1:57 Am**

Mercury c'mon u know I didn't mean anything that I said. You know I love u and u only even if were somehow different than what we are now

***Spoon* 1:58 Am**

do you actually mean any of that?

***Ice Cream* 1:59 Am**

yes, I do!!!

***Ice Cream* 2:00 Am**

I love you so much Mercury, more than you think

***Spoon* 2:01 Am**

ok I believe you

***Ice Cream* 2:02 Am**

ok good now come over here and hug your girlfriend now please I miss you a lot

***Spoon* 2:03 Am**

ok I'll be on my way

***Ice Cream* 2:04 Am**

I love you Mercury

***Spoon* 2:05 Am**

I love you too Neo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so ai fixed the wierd sentences


	3. Chapter 3

***Spoon* 1:47 Am**

Hey Neo

***Ice Cream* 1:48 Am**

Hey Merc

***Spoon* 1:49 Am**

Whatcha doing?

***Ice Cream* 1:50 Am**

Trying to figure out what's with my boyfriends' obsession with texting

me late at night

***Spoon* 1:51 Am**

Interesting do you have any theories so far?

***Ice Cream* 1:52 Am**

Several in fact

***Spoon* 1:53 Am**

Alright then let's hear them

***Ice Cream* 1:54 Am**

Ok theory 1: He's an insomniac

***Spoon* 1:55 Am**

Ok ok sounds pretty solid

***Ice Cream* 1:56 Am**

Theory 2: He's working late and he's bored out of his mind

***Spoon* 1:57 Am**

Ok another pretty reasonable explanation

***Ice Cream* 1:58 Am**

Theory 3: He currently needs help with something which is why he's 

texting me

***Spoon* 1:59 Am**

hmmm he sounds desperate

***Ice Cream* 2:00 Am**

Theory 4: He wants to have another weird conversation that has

almost zero relevance

***Spoon* 2:01 Am**

All pretty good theories but I think you are ruling out one theory

***Ice Cream* 2:02 Am**

Oh yea and just what exactly might that be

***Spoon* 2:03 Am**

Maybe, and bear with me here, just maybe he wants to know if he can come over and cuddle

***Ice Cream* 2:04 Am**

...

***Spoon* 2:05 Am**

So can he?

***Ice Cream* 2:06 Am**

Can you bring Ice Cream?

***Spoon* 2:07 Am**

Sure thing babe

***Ice Cream* 2:08 Am**

Ok I'll be waiting, love you

***Spoon* 2:09 Am**

Love you too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a little since I updated this one so enjoy


End file.
